


Words that Rhyme with Shock

by BIFF1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Brason, F/M, Hayden POV, I blushed reading it, M/M, The Platonic Blow, brett uses dirty poetry to try and get in Mason's pants, dirty poetry, pre-layden, seriously it's dirty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 16:06:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4841813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BIFF1/pseuds/BIFF1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hayden is waiting for Liam to show up so he and Brett can help her train. She just hopes he shows up soon because Brett is whispering sweet nothings into Mason’s ear and she can hear every word of it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Words that Rhyme with Shock

 

It’s like being on a soap opera.

It was worse than that, it was like being the villain of a soap opera.

Hayden made vomit noises, hacked and rolled her eyes back into her head as if their displays actually made her physically ill.

I mean sure it was adorable. It was beyond adorable, the two of them standing over there so wrapped up in each other that they didn’t even notice her dramatic death scenes. It was adorable but it was getting kind of old.

_When the hell was Liam supposed to show up anyway?_

Hayden looked at her phone again, it had only been two minutes. She looked over to Brett and Mason, Brett had Mason up against the wall, his arm over his head, leaning against the wall looking down at him whispering things she wasn’t supposed to be able to hear but absolutely could.

She’s pretty sure they fall into the  _sweet nothings_  category.

Things about how soft his skin was, and how beautiful his eyes and blah blah blah.

Mason was looking up at him, hand on the collar of his shirt, not saying anything, just watching Brett, just moving a hand she couldn't see but could hear moving against skin in an almost obscene matter.

“God get a room all ready, Christ.” Hayden pleaded with them again.

Mason made a noise in the back of his throat that probably had nothing to do with her at all.

_Honey_

_Darling_

_Puddin’_

_Puddin’?_

_What? No Joker/Harley Quinn references?_

Brett laughs softly, and she could hear him press his mouth against Mason’s cheek before she even looked over to confirm. She didn’t like this supernatural bullshit that was going on with her. If she hadn’t cared maybe she would just go home but Liam was supposed to help Brett and Mason ‘train’ her.

She checks her phone again. A few minutes have passed and he didn’t even have the decency to text her that he was going to be late.

Hayden wonders how long they could possibly go on like that, so close, inches between them, eyes locked, mouths moving slowly, everything about their movements slow like they are underwater. Like everything about the others presence makes the world slow down.

Hayden starts up another round of fake vomit and anguishing, flopping down onto the ground.

Brett’s reciting poetry she doesn’t know in Mason’s ear and Mason’s hands are grabbing Brett’s shirt.

_We aligned mouths. We entwined. All act was clutch,  All fact contact, the attack and the interlock_

Brett breaths hard in Mason’s ear and she can smell the arousal falling off them and she starts complaining about Liam out loud as if to remind them that they are not alone.

_Of tongues, the charms of arms. I shook at the touch, of his fresh flesh, I rocked at the shock of his-_

“Whoa! Not alone!” Hayden yells out, throwing her hands over her ears and glaring at the pair. She doesn’t know whatever poem Brett is using to sweet talk Mason but there are only a few things that rhymed with shock that she could think of.

They thankfully break apart, laughing slightly, blushing and looking at each other, still standing way too close, their fingers locked.

“Sorry I’m late!” Liam yells, running across the lawn to look down at Hayden confused.

“You’re not, but you will me.” Hayden grumbles knowing full well that he can hear her.

“Why are you so pissed?” He asks holding out a hand to help her off the ground.

Mason is behind her fussing with something and turning her head, pushing herself up, ignoring Liam’s hand she see’s that he’s straightening Brett’s collar.

“Can we please just do this already?” She asks tired, its cute but it’s cuter from afar when she can’t hear them trying to seduce each other.

“He wasn’t reciting poetry again was he?” Liam asks glaring at Brett who is in no way paying any attention to him, his attention solely locked in on Mason as he plays with their hands.

“Yeah.”

“Guys come on.” Liam groans throwing a pen at Brett’s head.

She expects him to catch it but it hit him in the side of the head, there was wrapped up in each other and then there was blind to the world. Brett growls and drops Mason’s hand, his eyes flashing gold.

“Let’s just get this started so we can all get on with our nights.” Mason smiles brightly, runs a hand down Brett’s arm and the eyes lose their wild shine as Mason moves around his boyfriend to wrap his arm around Hayden’s shoulders and leads her out into the empty space so she can train.

The training goes about as well as can be expected when Liam’s involved, they get about half an hour in and she and Liam are just punching each other. She learns so much more from Malia but she had other plans tonight. Honestly she’s pretty sure she just didn’t want to endure the sacarine sweetness of Mason and Brett being all cutsey.

By the time she punches Liam in the stomach hard enough that he doubles over and calls it, Brett has removed himself from the fight and is sitting on the sidelines with Mason, they are about a flower crown away from being disney princesses.

“How can you stand them?” She asks Liam as he stands to his full height, which really wasn’t all that much.

“What do you mean?”

She points to were Mason is laughing happily as Brett leans in to kiss him quickly on the cheek, “They’re sickening.”

“Oh yeah, it’s terrible.” Liam throws his shoe at them, but he purposely misses. She knows he could have made that shot, they weren’t that far away.

“You think they're cute.” She tells him deadpan and Liam looks at her quickly, standing there grass stained, bruised and with one shoe on.

“What? No. God no.” He bats the ideas out of the air but she can tell in his tone that he doesn’t really mean it. She stands there with hands on her hips knowing that Liam Dunbar, the asshole that punched her in the face in the sixth grade, thinks that his best friend and his former enemy are adorable.

She raises an eyebrow and he breaks.

“Okay, okay so I think they’re cute. Don’t go telling the world about it okay?” She tries to hide a smile but the sound of staggered words, of poetic breaks freezes her and Liam for a long horrible moment, “Oh god not Auden. Lets get out of here. You have a car right?”

She just nods and hurries towards the sidelines to grab her purse while Liam makes a break for his shoe. She needs to get out of here before she finds out for sure what rhythms with Shock.

**Author's Note:**

> Poem - The Platonic Blow by W. H. Auden


End file.
